villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raidriar
Raidriar or the God King is a major character in the award-winning Infinity Blade video game app series. He has appeared as the main antagonist of Infinity Blade I and Infinity Blade II and the book Infinity Blade: Awakening. Later he becomes the tritagonist of Infinity Blade: Redemption and Infinity Blade III. He rules most of the entire Earth with a Pantheon of seven Deathless, of which he is the leader. Raidriar is one of the most powerful and ancient of all Deathless, perhaps only surpassed by Galath and Siris. Biography Before he became a Deathless, Raidriar was a boy named Jori in his past life. Unfortunately, since his father, Uriel, had a very time-consuming job, they never had a chance to get close. One night, Uriel returned home from work too early, and found his wife sleeping with his friend, who was nominated to become part of a secret project by Mr. Galath, a prodigy and CEO of a multi-level company selling advanced machinery. His friend, Adram, almost escaped. Jori got back from football practice, and was hit by Adram's car. Uriel killed Adram with the wrench he had on his car, drove to his office just in time to find Mr. Galath before he entered his car with two of his bodyguards carrying umbrellas for him. Uriel said that Adram talked about immortality when he was recruited for the secret project. He also claimed that he saw hidden bunkers in his spreadsheets. He also admitted that he killed Adram, and that he was "unsuitable" for the project. Galath commended Uriel, saying that he was the man they needed after all, smart and witty. Uriel both refused and accepted. He wanted to give Jori immortality, so that he could be saved from the war. Luckily, Jori's Q.I.P (Quantum Identity Pattern/Soul) was still intact, and Mr. Galath managed to save him and turn him immortal. Uriel asked his son to rule over the humans and to take away their weapons. His last words were "Be a king," before leaving his son on the metal table, never to be seen again. Jori, now known as Raidriar or the God King, ruled over most of the earth with the Pantheon of seven Deathless. Galath forged the Infinity Blade, which disrupted the Q.I.P of a Deathless, turning them mortal, and killed them with the actual blade. Ausar the Vile, a warlord, betrayed Galath and stole the Infinity Blade, forming the Great Pact between the four Houses, who have sworn to keep Galath locked up. Raidriar defeated Ausar, and stole the blade for himself, becoming a god among gods. ''Infinity Blade'' The God King ruled over most of the world by this time. He ruled with an iron fist. For centuries, warriors known as the "Sacrifice" were sent to fight him. They weren't expected to win. They were just the symbol for hope, showing the God King that the people can still fight back. Each Sacrifice comes two decades after the last one comes. The Sacrifice comes from a single bloodline, meaning that a male child from that bloodline would not be able to see his father, as the father would become the Sacrifice before the child was either born, or grew up. Little that the people know that the Infinity Blade was fully activated. Raidriar used each Sacrifice as a power source. For every Sacrifice that falls by his blade, the more charged the blade was. Then, a warrior named Siris came, expecting to die by Raidriar'a blade. But, he managed to defeat Raidriar, disarm him, take the Infinity Blade and "kill" him. ''Infinity Blade: Awakening'' Raidriar woke up in a Temple of Reincarnation, alive. By the time he was stabbed by the Infinity Blade, it wasn't charged yet, and could only kill lesser Deathless like the ones in his dungeon. He spied on Siris, watching a video recording of Siris defeating him in combat. He realized that the moves the boy used were very familiar, and went to check on Galath, whom he thought had trained the boy. When Siris reached Saydhi's estate and killed her, Siris saw a slot for the. Infinity Blade, just like the slot he used to open the dungeons. When he placed the blade into the slot, the stone obelisk the slot was in began going down. Raidriar stood behind him, holding the Infinity Blade. Siris tried to teleport the Infinity Blade to him, but Raidriar said that when properly shielded, the teleportation ring wouldn't work. He also hinted that when Siris killed the man claiming to be his ancestor, he finally activated the Infinity Blade. Before he could kill Siris, he calls him "Ausar". Before he could cut down Siris, the boy's female companion, an assassin named Isa, shot Siris in the head with a crossbow. Knowing that Siris's soul was gone and couldn't be disrupted by the Infinity Blade, he instead resorted to burning his body to prevent his current body from reviving. ''Infinity Blade II'' Raidriar took the Infinity Blade back and escaped to his castle once again. Near the end of the game, the trapped Worker of Secrets, the creator of the Infinity Blade, said that in order for him to escape and give Siris freedom from the heavy burden on his back, and to defeat all the remaining Deathless, there needed to be another Deathless to take his place. The first one to come to his mind was Raidriar. Siris challenged Raidriar, who was defeated. Siris took the Infinity Blade, and hit Raidriar's head with his pommel, making him fall unconscious. He carried Raidriar's body back to the Vault of Tears, where the Worker was imprisoned, and threw the God King's body on the floor. The Worker placed the blade's tip on the platform which lead to the surface, but before they could get out, the Worker betrayed Siris, claiming that he was the one who imprisoned him in the Vault, leaving him to spend an eternity in his cell with Raidriar. He also said that instead of freeing the world from the Deathless, he would instead become the god among gods. ''Infinity Blade: Redemption'' Raidriar and Siris killed each other in the Vault for two thousand times for two whole years, until Isa managed to free them. Raidriar stumbled to the platform and grabbed Isa's dagger instead of letting her kill him, saying that she wasn't worthy enough to kill him. He went to the platform, and slit his throat, his Q.I.P transferring to a new, better body at one of his Temples of Reincarnation. When he got there, he realized that Galath, the Worker of Secrets, had created a Soulless Raidriar, who tricked his soldiers and guards into thinking that the real Raidriar was the "Dark One", and that the Soulless was the real one. He killed his loyal Devoted and reached the dungeons, where his most trusted Devoted, Eves, was imprisoned for believing that the Soulless was a fake. He had with him Douze, his nephew. They went through a secret tunnel, and into a control room. He shut down all the doors, trapping all of his once-loyal Devoted and monsters inside rooms, and gassed them to death. He tried to escape with his two other Devoted, but while they were in a tunnel, a mechanical "dragon" with a mouth on its belly appeared, destroying the tunnel. Raidriar killed the dragon, and realized that there was a camera attached to where its eyes were supposed to be. When the tunnel collapsed, only Eves survived. They then tried to meet up with Siris to form a temporary alliance to defeat the Worker. When Siris tried to raid a Temple of Reincarnatiom, Raidriar sneaked into the building, sedated one of Siris's friends, cut off his arm and stole his armor, since he had none. Realizing the rebirthing chamber wasn't a trap, Siris asked as to why the guards were frightened. The disguised God King responded "It's actually quite obvious. Me, clearly," he said. When Isa noticed the God King's voice, Siris fought with the God King again. While fighting, he said that the guards were scared of him being reincarnated in this particular temple. They sheathed their swords and talked. He said that in order for Siris to have his very own rebirthing chamber at a secret hideout, he had to disassemble the machine. Raidriar claimed that Eves is one of the very few mortals who were given permission to study Deathless technology. When Siris asked the God King if he had any secret hideouts, Raidriar responded with a yes and let Siris pick from the many secret hideouts he has. But afterwards, Raidriar said that Siris had liked the girl, and he assumed that Isa would become Siris's "first". Confused, Isa asked. Then, Siris admitted that this particular rebirthing chamber was able to create Deathless, and Raidriar continued by saying that Ausar was planning to create his own pantheon of Deathless. Later, Siris left to recover the Infinity Blade from the Soulless, and Raidriar drank with Isa without his armor, with only a holographic projector to cover his face. He left, and Isa turned herself into a Deathless. He said that they were higher than mortals, and the two argued for a small bit, before Raidriar said that Siris called them, not knowing that it was a trap sent by the Worker. When the rebels went to the particular place, Galath sent bombers to bomb the rebels, killing most, if not, all of them. Raidriar lost his arm, but managed to reach Siris, who gives him the Infinity Blade. After a few hours, Raidriar grew a new arm, and Eves fixed his armor, and travelled to the Worker's tower. There, he faced the Worker's monsters, and killed his father's friend, who was also turned Deathless, and was a part of the Pantheon. He took his friend's sword, which he realized was another Infinity Blade. After a conversation about why Galath created more Infinity Weapons, and a conversation about how nothing could kill him, the two fought after Raidriar insulted Galath, saying that he wasn't all-powerful, because he didn't anticipate Ausar's betrayal. Afterwards, he was defeated, and spared, but Raidriar took Galath's datapod, and teleported it to his tower in Larioth. Enraged, Galath stabbed Raidriar, finally killing him. But as he died, he remembered his father's last words before he left him. ''Infinity Blade III'' The game begins in the Worker's tower, where Raidriar was later killed, like in Infinity Blade: Redemption. Category:Big Bads Category:Remorseful Category:Dark Knights Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Revived Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence